


I Hate Yasuo

by DoubleEdgeCat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Comedy, Jokes, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleEdgeCat/pseuds/DoubleEdgeCat
Summary: I forget how this started or why, but this is my Yasuo fan fiction that I wrote out of spite. Also, I didn't want to think of a different title, but that's what I called it as a document. Don't @ me.





	I Hate Yasuo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yasuo Players Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yasuo+Players+Everywhere).

> Don't ping me.

"There's no cure for fools..." I say as I sheath my blade. 

Suddenly, an explosion erupts behind the shirtless man. A voice carried on the wind whispers "Pentakill... Ace..." 

I'm not even sure how my blade caused an explosion. Probably from that short FOOL who thought he could throw bombs at me. ME! YASUO! The living legend! The greatest EVER! But now it's time to go back to the fountain. Fighting by myself is tough, but that's just the kind of guy I am. I don't need that mountain man, or ghastly blue specter, or fishwoman, OR that goo guy. All I need is myself and the wind: my key to victory.

It's time to go back. I'd better find a... Oh hello... I've never seen someone so... handsome before. What're you doing down there, beautiful?

I kneel down to examine this fine specimen of a man. Long, flowing hair that seemed to command the wind itself. Chiseled abs unobscured by senseless clothing. After all, who would cover up such beauty? It'd be a crime to humanity. Piercing eyes, keener than any blade. Speaking of blades, his was quite impressive. Long, hard, finely tempered, hidden away in a glorious sheath befit of a god.

"Hello there, handsome." I say, trying to get the other's attention. It works because he responds at the same time. Clearly this man has good taste and has a great mind. After all, great minds think alike. "My, aren't you forward."

We went on and on and on like this for seconds that turned into minutes. I flirt with him, and he flirts back. I yell back at the others to keep it down with their "spam pings." And so did he. Then we laughed. All the while, Scuttlecrab minded its own DAMN business. It scurried past the couple every few moments and watched what may be the greatest love story in history unfold before its very eyes.

"You know... I've never met someone that just gets me... you know?" I ask, reaching out to stroke the his beautiful face. He reached out and did the same. "I'm glade you feel the same." It's time. I should finally make my move. Who cares if those other guys are screaming at me to "do something." A love like this only comes once in a life time.

I lean down. My beloved does the same, causing me to blush. It caught him off-guard as well because he blushed too.

"Shhh... sh.... It's okay... Just... follow your heart... as I follow the wind..." I say, closing my eyes and going in for 'the kill.'

~~~

What happened next was a romantic moment that they would tell their grandchildren someday. A love story for the ages. The kiss was super wet and extremely sloppy. It lasted for seconds. Then minutes. Then... ... Hello?

"Executed."

There really is no cure for fools...


End file.
